A Midnight Song
by The Telepathic Hawk
Summary: Mike Chang is satisfied with his life. He loves the pack he runs with. He's nearly been able to forget his human life. It only takes one mistake to take all of that away and he finds himself depending on a human for his very survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I make no profit from this.**

**Author's Note: A new pairing for me. Mike/Kurt. If slash isn't your thing, please just don't read this. I am rating it M because there will be sex in future chapters. Please let me know what you think if you have a moment! Thank you and Happy Reading, T.H.**

He should have known better. Mike whimpered softly as he winced and tried not to look at his leg, caught in the hunter's trap. Brittany whined from the back of her throat and licked at the place where the metal had bitten into his flesh. He tried not to jerk away from her tender, sweet hearted ministrations because it would hurt her feelings, but having her rough tongue around the jagged edges of his torn flesh was making it hard not to jerk away. And every time he jerked he could feel the trap clamp down harder into his muscle. He could already feel the bone grinding and wondered, around the pain that he wanted to howl his heart out at, if it was snapped cleanly or shattered. Either way, he was screwed. He whimpered again and laid his head on his paws as Brittany nuzzled his ruff gently, then backed up and whined at Puck and Santana. The pretty copper colored wolf nuzzled the bright white wolf gently before turning her bright eyes on the large sable colored Alpha of their pack, her look demanding that he do something about this. Mike knew that if Puck were human he'd be running his hand over his Mohawk. As it was, the image of Puck running a paw over the streak of black in his dark brown fur that ran from his nose to the tip of his tail was just comical enough in Mike's pain induced haze that he made a wuffling sound from the back of his throat that signified amusement when they were in their wolf forms.

Puck looked at Mike sadly. They both knew what this meant. They were realistic. As wolves they would not be able to do anything for him. If they all shifted back now they might be able to get Mike's leg out of the trap. But, then where would they go? They'd be vulnerable deep in these woods in their human forms with no clothes, no shoes, no weapons of any kind, and Mike would still be bleeding. Puck growled at him and Mike could only wish it was in anger, because that would mean that the situation wasn't so dire and Puck felt that he could get mad at Mike's stupidity. Because it had been stupid. They had all smelt the metal in the air. They'd all known that there were traps in the area, but he had been having such a good time with Brittany, running through the cooling woods just on the verge of winter, that he had let his attention waver and he had run right into one. And now it would be the death of him. He closed his eyes. Puck growled again in regret.

Then, something Mike hadn't been expecting. Puck's human voice was in his ear.

"Come on, Mikey boy. Just stay still. We're going to get you out of this."

Mike whined as he looked up at him, begging him with his eyes to just let it be. Puck grabbed his muzzle and bared his human teeth in Mike's face, a show of dominance that had Mike pressing his ears to his skull in shame. He never should have questioned his Alpha.

"We're not leaving you here," Santana's voice penetrated his mind, "No way. Just stay still."

"Just listen to San and Puck, Mike," Brittany whispered sweetly in his ear, "We're going to get you out of here." All three of them were human. Mike whined in the back of his throat in distress. They were shivering in the cold. He didn't want them to be cold. His whine came out distinctly human sounding and he began to feel the panic rising in his chest.

"Don't shift yet, Mike," Puck growled, "Concentrate. Keep the human in for just a few more seconds."

Mike yelped when Puck was finally able to get the trap open and Santana pulled his foot out of it without preamble before it snapped shut on itself again. He curled into a ball, not bothering to wonder how he had shifted so quickly, why it hadn't hurt like it always did and began to sob. He felt no shame as Britt and Santana curled themselves around him and Puck set a hand to his hair. They'd all been together since they were teenagers. They'd seen him in worse positions than this before. And he'd seen them in the same. There was no shame when you were part of a pack. It was something his human family had never given him. All he'd ever felt with them was shame. He didn't notice he was cold until his teeth began to chatter and his body was shaking so hard that it was no longer possible to sob. Better to be a wolf now, he thought. Even if he bled out, at least he'd be warm. He couldn't look down at his leg, but the pain tearing through it and up his spine told him that he didn't want to.

He concentrated on slipping back into the wolf he was and frowned when nothing happened. Around him the three he trusted most in the world were shifting, becoming large and powerful, covered in fur. Something was wrong. Usually shifting hurt a little, but now he was just feeling nothing. A numb that was spreading from his leg to the rest of his body. He wondered idly if infection could set in so quickly. Brittany whined and nudged his wrist with her nose. Santana looked down at him expectantly. Puck had shifted back to his human form so that he could find out, in words, what was going on with Mike.

"Can't…" Mike struggled to get the words out around the shivering in his body, "Can't shift back…I tried…Puck…M'tired, Puck."

"Don't you dare, Chang!" Puck slapped him hard, "You keep your ass awake. We didn't work our asses off to get you out of that trap so that you could freeze or bleed to death. Now, come on."

Mike's head rolled against Puck's strong shoulder when his Alpha picked him up as if he weighed nothing and began to walk. Santana and Brittany followed in their wolf forms, licking at Mike's leg to clean it of the blood that was sure to attract other predators if they didn't. Puck kept talking, even though Mike wasn't responding, just to talk. Mike used the rise and fall of his voice as they walked to concentrate on and keep himself awake even though he could no longer find the strength to keep his eyes open. Every once in a while Puck would get too cold to go on and he would lay Mike on the ground for a few minutes while he shifted to warm himself back up. When that happened Brittany and Santana laid with him to keep his own body temperature up. He didn't know how long they did it or how many times Puck laid him on the cold ground. The only thing he knew was that it was the middle of the night when he realized that it had begun to snow. And he was no longer cold at all.

"Puck," He heard Santana whisper at some point when they had stopped yet again, "He's burning up. It's infected. We're too far in. How are we going to…"

"Don't question me, San," Puck growled, "I'm still Alpha."

"Of course you are, you dumbass. I'm not questioning you. I want Mike to be okay just as much as you. I just wonder if we're not just prolonging his suffering. If we can't save him wouldn't it be more human to let him go?"

"We're not human, Santana. We're wolves. Now shift back and find me someplace we can take him. We passed a cabin somewhere in these woods last month. There was someone there. Find it. There has to be some of our scent left around it."

"A month's a long time, Alpha," Santana whispered softly, sadly, then Mike assumed she shifted, because there was no more conversation after that until Puck was whispering in his ear again.

"Mike…Mike…"

Mike opened heavy eyes when he was shaken roughly.

"We're at a cabin, Mike. There's a human in there. We're going to leave you here."

"Alpha…" Mike moaned, scared to be left without his pack.

"Don't worry. We won't go far. We're going to stay right here until…He's human, Mike. He can do more for you than we can. You…you get better. Then, you'll come back to us."

Mike cried out in pain when he was laid on the ground again in front of a wooden cabin. Puck knocked on the door roughly, then took off into the woods, shifting as he went. Mike looked up through fever glazed eyes as the door opened and heat and light poured out, making the gathering snow shine. Puck was wrong, Mike thought deliriously, he was never going to rejoin the pack. He was already dead. Because the boy looking down on him through bright, scared eyes- were they green or blue?- had to be an angel. Mike looked up at him for just a moment more before his strength failed him and his eyes closed.

"Oh, my god," a sweet voice whispered, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

Mike let the darkness take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: This is going to be a pretty short story. Just five chapters, so things will be moving very past. I hope not too fast to ruin the feeling of the story. Please let me know what you think if you have a moment. Happy Reading, T.H.**

"Kurt, he really should be in a hospital." The voice was quiet, trying to veil a worry that couldn't be masked from Mike. It was so easy to read emotion in a human voice when you had been a wolf. And as a werewolf –God, he hated that term, but it was the best thing to describe him when he was more than human- his hearing was so keen that it was a simple thing, even through the fever that he could feel burning through his body, to understand every nuance in every word that was spoken by the sweet woman who was hovering over him. At least, he assumed she was sweet. He had come to partial awareness as she was cleaning his leg with what felt like fire. He'd wanted to scream, but had only been able to whimper. He'd wanted to pull away and roll over on his side to be violently sick, but his body had only had the energy to twitch slightly in protest. The woman had just stroked his hair gently and murmured reassurances even though she thought he was unconscious. She had come out to this cabin at least an hour from anything else and in the middle of a very dense forest to take care of a stranger just because her best friend had called her and told her that he had landed on his step, bleeding and nearly dead. And more than that, she was pregnant and she had come out alone. There was something familiar about her scent, but Mike couldn't place it.

"I understand that, Quinn," Kurt said, his voice just as quiet as hers as he held Mike's hand in his own and dabbed at his face with a cool, damp cloth. Mike wished he could moan or smile. He couldn't decide which. Because, Kurt, his angel, had taken a wounded, delirious, and completely naked man into his cabin, had tried to make him comfortable and clean him up and had called his best friend, the very pregnant doctor, to come and take care of said wounded, delirious, completely naked, possibly –probably- dying man. His angel had no sense of self preservation or the biggest heart of any human he had ever met. He thought that maybe it was both.

"I'm serious, Kurt," Quinn's voice snapped into a steel under velvet tone that Mike recognized because it was the same tone that Santana used when Brittany wanted something that wasn't going to be good for her, "He's dying, okay? There…I said it. His leg is infected and his fever is way beyond what I can help here. You have to let me take him to a hospital."

"You gave him the penicillin shot, Quinn. It's going to have to be good enough." Kurt dabbed the cloth on his upper chest and squeezed his hand.

"Why are you being like this?" Quinn finally raised her voice.

"Quinn," Kurt's hands left him and Mike wished he could express his displeasure, but he assumed that Kurt had taken Quinn's hands in his own and if it could convince Quinn that Mike needed to stay here he was all for it. His angel was perceptive. Already he trusted him with his very life, "He appeared on my door in the middle of the woods, completely naked, and with his leg torn up by an old hunter's trap. There's obviously something going on here. He…wants…needs to stay anonymous."

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked. Mike wanted to know the answer, too, and listened more intently.

"The same way you know that the father of your baby would have stayed with you if he could have." Kurt's answer was quiet and Mike wanted to hear more about the father of Quinn's baby, but Quinn had given him more than just an antibiotic, he thought, and with his heightened metabolism it was already kicking in.

He fell asleep.

The next time he woke, before he opened his eyes, he knew that he and Kurt were alone in the cabin. And Kurt had just taken a bath. He smelled clean and fresh, like lavender and roses. And he was singing. His voice was light and beautiful as he moved around the one room cabin. He was singing about birds and flowers and feeling good and it made Mike feel stronger. Strong enough to open his eyes. He moaned lightly at the pain that shot up his leg when he accidently shifted it and frowned when the singing stopped.

"You're awake." The voice reached him just a second before his angel was hovering over him as he had been that first night. Mike took a better look at the man who had saved his life. It had been hard to see anything but his bright eyes when he had been backlit in the dark night, but now Mike could see everything and what he saw took his breath away. His angel was pale like the moon with bright eyes –Even in this light he couldn't tell if they were green or blue. He wondered if he'd ever be able to- and rich, sable hair that was, at the moment, a little damp and falling in his eyes. He looked younger than he was according to the wisdom and life in his eyes. There was a pain behind them that Mike wished he could do something to erase as the pretty lips, the lower one fuller than the upper- turned up at the corners in a slight smile.

"I'm awake," Mike agreed, and would have slapped himself on the forehead if he'd felt stronger, and blinked slowly.

"You're alive," Kurt's smile widened.

"You're Kurt," Mike responded. Kurt's smile fell a little.

"How did you know that?"

"I heard you and your friend, Quinn, talking when she was patching me up. I couldn't sleep through the pain."

"She wasn't sure you would come through. You shouldn't have come through. Your fever was at one hundred and three at its highest. You should have died."

Mike considered saying, "I'm just unique like that, baby," but decided that that was his inner Puck speaking and decided on, "You're right. I should have."

"I'm glad you didn't," Kurt admitted shyly.

"Me, too."

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? You've been out for three days almost."

"Some water would be nice, please."

He tried to sit up as Kurt went to get a glass and was thrilled when he could, despite the way the pain shooting up and down his leg made him feel nauseous. He finally settled against the headboard of the bed and bit back a sharp cry as he adjusted his wounded leg. The sweat pouring down his face and the way he could barely keep himself upright against the pillows and the wall of the cabin were testament to just how weak he was. He was glad Kurt didn't try to stop him or help him in anyway. He once again thought that his angel was very perceptive for a human. He knew that Mike wanted, needed, to do it on his own. It was a matter of pride, but it was a relief when he came over and wiped Mike's face down with a cool cloth without a word before going back to the sink to get the water.

Mike took that time, while his leg throbbed, to study the cabin. It was bigger than he had thought at first. The queen size bed was pushed into the corner farthest from the door. There was a full kitchen in one corner. The couch in front of the large fireplace and the large dining room set were both new and expensive. There was art decorating the walls and if Mike's eyes weren't fooling him, they were all originals. The only other room had to be a bathroom and Mike was willing to bet that it held a full tub and probably a vanity. Kurt didn't seem like the type not to keep expensive product and lotion around. His complexion was too perfect and the smells were subtle enough that Mike knew the lotions had to be expensive. There was a lot of money put into this small cabin, especially considering there was running water and electricity this far out into the forest. Either Kurt made a lot or someone who cared a lot about him did. Or both. Mike smiled at him as he crossed the room with a glass of water. Puck would have called him a 'prissy miss' if he saw the expensive clothes and the way Kurt walked, so graceful, so quiet, but to Mike he was perfect.

"Here," Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and handed Mike the tall glass of water. They both laughed a little when Mike's fingers were still too weak to hold the glass and he almost dropped it. Kurt took the glass back and held it to Mike's lips. They never took their eyes off of each other as he sipped slowly. Mike could feel his heart speeding up and he watched the color rise to Kurt's cheeks and knew that he was feeling it, too.

Was this it? Was this what Santana had felt the first time she saw Brittany? Was this what Puck had run from after the night with the girl he had never spoken of again?

"Where have you been sleeping?" He asked.

"On the couch," Kurt answered.

"You…uh…you don't have to."

"No…" Kurt took Mike's hand, "I guess I don't. What's your name?"

"Mike," He answered automatically, "Mike Chang."

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Hello, Kurt." They smiled at each other.

It felt so right, so natural, when, an hour later after a shared meal of soup that Kurt had to feed him, they laid side by side in the bed. Mike reached across the sheets for Kurt's hand and smiled when he found Kurt doing the same. They both laughed quietly and Kurt turned onto his side to wrap his arm around Mike's waist and lay his head on his shoulder. Mike wrapped his arm around Kurt and dared to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know," Mike answered honestly, "But, it feels right."

"Yes it does." Kurt agreed. It only took a few minutes for Kurt to fall asleep and Mike was just allowing himself to be calmed by Kurt's deep even breaths when the mournful howling started and his heart clenched.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, willing himself to shift, even just a little. Tears began to roll down his cheeks when, still, nothing happened. What was he going to do if he never got to run with the pack again? He had never considered being fully human. The wolf was a part of who he was. He loved being a wolf. His only happy times had been as a wolf. What would he do if he was stuck in a human body for the rest of his natural life? What would he do if he never got to run through a forest with Brittany again or curl up with Santana on a winter's night or wrestle with Puck in a meadow just because they could? They were his family and they would always love him, but their truest nature, and his, was to be a wolf. He knew that if he could never shift again he would lose them to their nature and he would forever yearn to be running with them.

Then, he looked down at Kurt. What would he do if he never got to see Kurt's smile again? What would he do if he never got to hold Kurt again? How much would he regret if he never got to make love to Kurt?

His pack or the human he knew was his true mate. Which would he choose if it ever came down to it? He had never hated himself more than when he realized that he didn't have an answer to the question.


	3. Chapter 3

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: Please leave a review if you have time. I'd appreciate it.**

"Would you like to come into town with me, Mike?" Kurt asked quietly three days later as they finished their lunch of yet another canned, condensed soup. Of course, while Mike could see how Kurt might get bored with the soup's flavors, he didn't think he ever could. It had been so long since he had been human long enough to actually eat food that every single sip of soup felt like an explosion of flavors on his tongue. He thought that food was probably the thing he missed most when he was a wolf. After all, there wasn't much difference between the flavor of deer and rabbit to a canine pallet. Kurt found his love of food a constant amusement and watched him eat more often than he actually paid attention to his own meals.

Mike found everything about Kurt fascinating. From the way Kurt would begin to sing at the most random moments to the way he spent nearly an hour every morning and then again in the night on his skincare routine. His skin was flawless. Mike had to give him that. So much so that Mike was always having to hold himself back from leaning over and tasting it, to see if it tasted as good as it smelled and looked. But, he stopped himself every time. There might be a connection between the two of them, so much so that they had slept in the same bed, curled around each other as if they had been a mated pair for years, for four nights running. But that was all they had done. In the light, in the sun, they were careful around each other. They didn't touch even in the most casual ways. They spoke for hours on end and stayed away from the topics that they both wanted to most to address: How Mike had come to be on Kurt's porch in the middle of the night, completely naked, and on the verge of death. Why Kurt was living all alone so far from any kind of civilization. Somehow they both seemed to know that if they tried to address their mutual questions the perfect little world they were pretending existed in the cabin would come to an end. And neither of them were ready for that.

"Sure," Mike smiled at Kurt and stood, grimacing down at the sweatpants and long sleeved fleece that had been the only thing in Kurt's wardrobe able to fit him.

"We can get you some clothes that fit," Kurt seemed to read his mind and ran a finger over the sleeve. They both froze at the touch for a moment, but the spell was broken when Kurt moved toward the door and grabbed his keys. He stopped to smile back at Mike, then held out his hand. Mike could feel the grin spreading across his face as he crossed the cabin and linked his fingers with Kurt's.

"I promised Quinn that we'd drop by so that she could see for herself that you're not dead." Kurt said by way of apology once they were heading into the small clinic that served as family practice and emergency room for the ridiculously small town. Less than five hundred people and Kurt seemed to know every single one of them. Mike clung to the content feeling he'd had in Kurt's SUV. It had been so easy to sit in the near silence, only a strain of some wonderfully lyrical something he didn't know playing in the background, holding Kurt's hand as they drove through the dense trees. The road was more of a dirt path that had been cleared specifically for Kurt's use. Mike knew that given a couple of months it could grow right back in and the road to Kurt's cabin would be lost forever. Mike was a little nervous in the car, the enclosed space not being something that he was used to, but Kurt had sensed it right away and had squeezed Mike's hand encouragingly and given him a winning smile just as they pulled out of sight of the cabin. Mike tried to convince himself that he hadn't seen Santana standing in the trees, looking at him with hurt in her deep eyes, but he knew he had.

They didn't speak on the way into town, but holding hands more than made up for it and when Kurt had reached for his hand again as they made their way into the one clothing store on the main road that seemed to be the only road, really, of the town. Mike was embarrassed when he realized that he didn't even know what state they were in, much less what town they were in, but Kurt didn't bring it up. It felt more comfortable to be in well fitting jeans and a sweater of dove gray that Kurt had topped with a fleece lined leather jacket and called perfect. And it felt even better to realize that everyone in the town seemed to know that Kurt was gay and it made no difference to them. No one even looked sideways at their joined hands. Maybe there were benefits to being human. He was so content with Kurt and life in general that he didn't even groan when they stepped into the small office that was all at once antiseptic and homey.

Quinn. Mike recognized her by her scent, and saw now that she was hugely pregnant and extremely beautiful as she crouched in front of a child who couldn't have been more than five and handed him a sucker. The late winter light gleamed off of her bright blond hair and the lab like coat combined with her black pencil skirt and sweater made her look charming, professional, and insanely attractive at the same time. Mike smiled when he realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She definitely knew how to work her best attributes. Her face was nearly bare of make-up, but she was still one of the most stunning women he had ever seen. The only others who could compare were Santana and Brittany. But, thinking about them made his heart clench a little so he chose not to. Quinn smelled like sunlight, sage, and something that Mike still couldn't place. Her face went from joyfully happy to cautiously cool in an instant when she looked over at them.

"You be a good boy, Trent," Quinn turned a smile back on the boy, "And no more marbles where they don't go."

She gave his nose a playful tweak and moved to straighten. Without thinking about it, Mike was across the room and taking her elbow to help her up in an instant. She looked surprised at the move, but didn't pull away and allowed him to help her up. She waved at the small boy and his mother happily for a second before turning back to them, her face cool and impassive.

"Well, let's get a look then. Kurt, why don't you go to the mail office and get your packages. They've been waiting for days."

"Quinn…"

"Oh, please, Kurt," Quinn rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do to him? Really?"

With reluctance Kurt walked back out the door. Mike held a whine in the back of his throat, but just barely and was sure that his misery showed on his face when he turned back to Quinn and she started to laugh.

"Oh, come on! Seriously…what am I going to do to you? Come back to my examination room so that I can take a look at your leg."

"It's fine," Mike said shortly.

"I'm sure it is. Considering you should be dead and you're not even walking with a limp. Come on. I'll even give you a sucker if you're a good boy."

"Better be the red kind," Mike muttered and followed her to a back room where a little examination table was set up. He laid down on it and pulled his jean leg up to his knee so that she could get a look at what had become a pink, sensitive scar.

"This isn't medically possible," She whispered.

"Neither am I," Mike answered, not entirely sure why he wasn't trying to hide anything from her at all. Somehow it felt as if he couldn't. When he considered, for just a moment, lying to her, it became a little hard to breathe and he had the overwhelming urge to show her his throat in submission. He must still be really out of it if he was considering being as submissive to her as he was only to Puck. He shook his head a little to free it of the strange thoughts and drew in his breath when Quinn's cool, gentle hand was set to his calf.

"I kind of figured," She didn't sound surprised at all as she ran a hand over the sensitive, healing skin. Mike tried not to flinch away. Her voice lowered and the only thing she was concerned about became obvious, "Does Kurt know?"

It wasn't just his imagination. It was impossible to lie to her. After a couple of false starts he finally gave in and just told her the truth, "Not yet. I think he suspects, but he hasn't said anything. If he doesn't…I will. How do you know…what I am?"

She smiled and ran a hand over her belly where her child grew, "You're not the first I've treated. And I'm not sure that any of you realize it, but you all have the same mark, just here." She touched a gentle finger to his neck, just under his left ear.

"We do?" Mike asked. It was the first he'd heard of anything of the kind.

"Mmm," She murmured and stroked the spot again, just once, "It's three wavy, black lines, side by side."

Mike thought a moment, then breathed out on a half laugh, "I have no idea what that could mean."

"Me, either," Quinn laughed gently.

"If you knew the entire time…" Mike said quietly, "Why didn't you just tell Kurt that I would heal up?"

"I didn't actually know if you would heal up," Quinn admitted, "Your fever was so high and your wound wasn't closing. I was worried all through that first night that you wouldn't make it to morning. But, then you did. I probably could have told Kurt then, but then I would have had to explain a lot of other things that I'm not ready to tell even him."

"So, telling me is probably out of the question," Mike ventured.

"Completely," Quinn answered genially. Her smile took the bite out of her words, "Tell Kurt soon, okay? Don't let him get too attached if you're not going to be around."

It was her way of giving him permission to keep whatever it was he had with Kurt as long as he didn't hurt him. Mike didn't think he could hurt him even if he tried. He would kill himself first. Somehow he knew that Quinn knew this and it was the only reason she had given him her permission. Her permission shouldn't have mattered, but, ridiculously, it made him feel better.

"I promise," Mike nodded in her direction and swung his feet over the edge of the examination table, "Might not be a problem anyway. I can't shift."

"Your body just needs to heal. It's been through a lot more trauma than just the leg wound what with the shock and the fever. Trust me. I've seen it before."

He grinned when she held out a red sucker to him, a sassy, sarcastic smile on her face. Mike answered it with one of his own as he took the sucker and put it in his mouth.

"You and Quinn seemed to be getting along," Kurt said later as they sat down to a meal Kurt had made from the fresh produce that they had picked up at the market in town. Mike wasn't crazy about the fact that there wasn't any meat in it at all, but it tasted good enough and Kurt had spent time on it, so there was no way he was going to complain.

"She's great," Mike said in response, "How long have you known each other?"

"All our lives. Our mothers were friends. After my mom died her family was really there for my dad and me. We did everything together up until high school, then we drifted apart a little. She was cool and popular. And I was…"

"The gay kid," Mike filled in quietly as he reached across the table and linked his fingers with Kurt's, "So was I."

Kurt nodded, smiled at Mike gratefully, then continued, "She even dated my stepbrother, Finn, for a little while. It didn't work out between them, but he was the person who eventually brought us back together."

"You didn't tell me you have a stepbrother." Mike raised an eyebrow. With how much they had talked about over the past few days, it seemed like a pretty glaring omission.

"Haven't I?" Kurt's brow drew down in confusion, then he shrugged, "I don't know why. My dad remarried when I was a sophomore in high school. Carole's a great lady. Her first husband died when Finn was just a baby. She's perfect for my dad. At first, Finn wasn't too keen on being the gay boy's stepbrother and sharing a room and all that. We had some pretty horrible fights about it. My dad even kicked him out once…But we got past it all."

"As soon as you got over your crush on him," Mike tightened his fingers on Kurt's when he tried to pull away, "Come on, Kurt. We all know that it's some kind of requirement for a gay teen to have at least one epically doomed straight boy crush that blows up in his face."

Kurt looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to deny or laugh. He settled on laughter and nodded, "You're right. It was mostly my thing. I pushed too hard for something that could never happen and it blew up in my face. But, Finn was a little homophobic, too. He didn't want to admit it because he's such a great guy and if he seriously ever actually disliked someone for more than three days without being able to admit to some redeeming quality in them I think his poor head would explode, but it was mostly my fault. As soon as my dad shoved his prejudice up in his face and he saw how I was treated because all I wanted to be was me he turned around completely and became the best brother a gay teen could ask for."

"How is that?"

Kurt was smiling, happy, content. And the shadows behind his eyes were gone for the moment and so Mike wanted to keep him talking about Finn and his dad and Carole. It seemed like that was the only time, beside sleep and sometimes even that wasn't a good time, when he was at peace.

"He's huge," Kurt said, "Seriously. We're talking massive. Especially put next to other teenaged boys. He protected me, wouldn't leave me alone so that no one could get to me and throw me in the dumpsters."

"They threw people in dumpsters at your school? At mine they just kicked your ass."

"Of, there was plenty of that, too," Kurt waved his free hand dismissively. Rather too quickly, Mike thought and his brow creased as he wondered just how much of that there had been and how often it had happened to Kurt, even with Finn there trying to protect him.

"He sounds like a good brother," Mike wanted to get Kurt back to that happy place he'd been in.

"He's the best," Kurt smiled, knowing exactly what Mike was doing and loving him for it, "Do you want to see him?"

"Sure."

"Get your coat on!" Kurt was practically gushing he was so excited. Mike had never seen him like that, but it was infectious and he laughed as Kurt pulled him out of his chair and toward the door.

"Okay!" He laughed, "But, why do I need my coat to see a picture?"

"We have to go out to my studio," Kurt was hopping from foot to foot, so happy. Mike threw his head back and laughed again. Kurt joined him and it was the first time Mike had heard him so happy and carefree and he had to stop for a moment just to listen and watch. Kurt was so beautiful. Mike had thought so the moment he saw him and he thought so even more now that he had gotten to know him. Kurt brought his chin down again and his electric eyes met Mike's. For a moment it seemed like sparks could fly between them. He dropped his coat, still only half way on, and reached out for Kurt the same moment Kurt reached out for him.

They came together at the same time. One of Mike's arms went around Kurt's waist, while the other arm curled around his shoulders so that his hand could curl gently around his neck. Kurt's hands went straight into his hair and fisted there. When their lips met, hard and not without a little pain as their teeth clashed the only thought that flashed through Mike's mind was: Finally. He held Kurt tighter and slipped his tongue past Kurt's lips, reveling in the delicious little moan that Kurt made from the back of his throat. They pulled back when the need for oxygen and the feelings became too great and stood, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed each other in, chests heaving, eyes trying to focus on each other.

"Finally," Kurt spoke the word that had been on Mike's mind, "I've been wanting to do that since the first night we slept in the same bed."

"Me, too," Mike whispered. And because he wanted to kiss Kurt again and he wasn't sure that he'd be doing too much, too soon, he added, "Show me your studio."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. They put on their coats in silence and when they walked out of the cabin it felt perfectly natural to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist, keeping their bodies as closely aligned as possible.

Mike had seen the large barn, of course, but he hadn't thought that Kurt used it at all. The walk was brisk and cold enough to make his teeth ache a little. He lifted his chin and smelled the air, breathing it in. His lungs filled and he turned his face down again to look at Kurt, who was smiling up at him. He pecked Kurt's lips chastely and was amazed at how wonderful and natural it felt. Kurt sighed happily as he opened the barn door and slipped inside, beckoning for Mike to follow. Mike walked in and found himself in another world.

The late afternoon light shone down on any number of statues and carvings in wood, marble, even a couple of metal that had been polished until it shone. Some of the works were of trees, some of stones shaped in beautiful formations, but most of them were of people. There was one in particular, five faces, all strong and beautiful in their own way, pressed together cheek to cheek. Mike recognized Kurt, knew that the older gentleman had to be his father. He assumed the older woman was his stepmother. So the other faces had to be Kurt's stepbrother and…he hadn't mentioned a sister. Maybe Finn had a steady girlfriend? It was beautiful because just looking at it, in beautiful, shining cherry, you could see the love that had gone into the carving of it. It brought tears to Mike's eyes to see this very physical realization of Kurt's love for his family.

"That's for my dad and Carole for Christmas," Kurt smiled at him looking at it.

"The younger woman?"

"Oh. Finn's wife Rachel. She's annoying, loudmouthed…"

"And you adore her." Mike raised an eyebrow.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I kind of do. I didn't at first, but beside being annoying and loudmouthed, she's immensely talented, perfect for my brother and has one of the biggest hearts I've ever come across."

"She sounds sweet," Mike said.

"Oh, that's one thing she's not!" Kurt laughed as he dug through a bundle of pictures on what Mike assumed was his sketching desk, "This is me and Finn just about a year ago when Rachel was with a touring show and he came out for a visit."

Mike smiled at the picture of the good-natured man standing next to Kurt, his elbow propped on the smaller man's head. Kurt looked like he was trying to decide between annoyance and amusement in the picture.

"Who took this?" Mike asked.

"I did," Kurt said, "Well, I set the camera and the light and all of that. He put his elbow on my head at the last minute. I think it turned out all the better for it."

"It did," Mike agreed, "Do you sell your photographs, too? They're beautiful."

Kurt blushed, "I do. I sell everything I can bear to part with. A lot of my works become gifts. Like the faces and this one here…"

Mike looked at the beautiful photograph of Quinn from her head to just below her very pregnant belly. There was a sheet draped over her shoulder that crossed her chest diagonally to cover her breasts, but they were the only thing covered. Her hands caressed her bare, pregnant belly as if she was embracing the life growing within her. Her head was tilted down slightly and her beautiful, pale hair was loose and falling just a little in her face so that her expression was only just visible. Her lips were curved in the wicked smile he had come to know that afternoon and her eyes, looking up at the camera, said that she had a secret that no one would ever be able to unlock. The photo made her look all at one feminine and powerful, mysterious and beautiful, dangerous and maternal. It was stunning. Mike couldn't speak for a moment.

"This is for Quinn for Christmas," Kurt finally said. Mike was glad when he seemed to understand his silence and didn't take it in any bad way, "I started this one the night you came to me and Quinn told me to find something to do because she was going to need to work on you a little and I'd only be in the way. I worked for hours, but it…it still needs a lot of work."

Mike looked at the carving in a rich mahogany and had to blink. It was his face, side by side with the head of a howling wolf. Also him. Mike looked at the picture set next to it for reference. It was the four of them, but only he was looking at the camera. It was that moment that Mike knew he didn't have to tell Kurt anything. Kurt already knew.

"Kurt…" He forced out around the tightness in his throat, "I…do you want to meet my family?"

"I would like that," Kurt nodded.

Mike grabbed his hand and led him back outside. He knew they were close because he could smell them.

"San? Britt? Puck?" He called quietly.

Brittany came tearing out of the forest at full speed and knocked him on his back so that she could lick at his face. Mike laughed at her exuberance and fisted his hand in the fur of her ruff, using the other to rub at her head vigorously. Santana followed at a more sedate pace, eyeing Kurt none so discreetly.

"Puck?" Mike asked.

Santana turned her head to look in the direction of the town. Mike nodded. Suddenly everything made sense. Why Quinn smelled so familiar, why he couldn't lie to her. The fact that Puck had gone to her. The fact that they were here at all. Mike smiled, threw his head back, and laughed.

"Kurt," He reached out for Kurt and was happy when Kurt took his hand and knelt in the snow next to him, "This is Brittany and…Where the hell did Santana go?"

"She is the in woods completely naked freezing her ass off!" Santana's disembodied voice rang out from the trees, "We have to go into town! Puck's alpha female went into labor! That's why he took off! Bring us clothes and we'll meet you there! Come on, Brittany!"

Brittany took off like a shot and Mike got up.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

Mike grinned, "It means we've got to go into town again. Quinn's in labor."

They looked at each other for a moment, then took off for the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: Please review if you have time! Thank you and happy reading, T.H.**

"God, she's pretty, isn't she?" Kurt cooed as he looked down at the infant he held in his arms. Mike turned away from the lovely, loving scene before him in the form of Puck and Quinn on the small bed together. Puck was seated against the headboard and Quinn was leaning against his chest, trying to stay awake despite her exhaustion as Puck whispered sweet things to her that he would never say loud enough for a human to hear. The only reason Mike could hear him was because he wasn't human. But, Puck wouldn't be embarrassed that he, Santana, and Brittany could hear him. He knew they could. There was no embarrassment when you were pack.

Quinn's eyes were closed as she leaned heavily against the Alpha who was her mate and Mike knew that she was fighting a loosing battle. The low, rumbling tone Puck's voice had taken on was intended to soothe her into sleep. She was fighting it, as was her nature, but she needed the rest. Little Beth's birth hadn't exactly been easy, after all. Had Puck had his way they would have taken her into the city nearly three hours away so that she could have little Beth in the relative safety and comfort of the hospital. But, Quinn had been too far along in her labor, Beth too eager to come into the world. Kurt had made the decision, when they arrived, that it was better for Beth to be born in the clinic than in a car that might or might not have reached the hospital in time. After a few minutes of Puck pacing the length of the room, growling to himself, trying to decide what would be best for the woman he loved while Santana and Brittany tried to soothe Quinn as only women could soothe their Alpha female and Mike helped Kurt set up the exam room for birth because he knew the smaller man was right and there simply wasn't time for the hospital, Puck had finally agreed and they had prepared for the baby's arrival.

For two hours, Quinn had been in hard labor, but they had gotten the gist of the story from the couple despite it. When they had been in Lima, Ohio, just one of the many places they had stopped on their way to where they were, Puck had been shot by a police officer when they had been spotted in their wolf forms. He had ordered them in growls and whimpers to run and hide, to leave him, and they hadn't been able to resist a direct order. They'd hidden, all night, in a garage. Kurt's father's garage they now knew. The man had been kind to them when he found them, exhausted and heartsick, in the morning. He hadn't called the police or yelled at them for the broken window. He had simply taken in their bedraggled state, offered to let them use the shower in the break room, found them all clothes and shoes, and fed them breakfast. They had repaid him by slipping out as soon as his back was turned. Santana, Brittany, Mike and Puck all vowed silently that they would make it up to the man. Mike for what he had done for them that day. And the others for being Kurt's father. Because Kurt had saved Mike and they would have all lost something very important in their lives if they had lost Mike. None of them were too proud to admit that they could have been broken completely.

While the three of them had been holed up in the garage trembling and terrified that they had lost their Alpha, Puck had gone human, unable to hold the wolf form any longer as he weakened. He had stumbled to a free clinic, his hand held against his profusely bleeding side, trying not to lose consciousness. He'd almost made it to the front door, where Quinn was just locking up for the night, before he collapsed. Quinn had turned just in time to see him go down and had screamed for Annie, a nurse just walking to her car, to come and help her.

She'd performed emergency surgery that night and removed the bullet, but Puck hadn't come through as she had hoped. He had lost too much blood and the wound had gotten infected. She hadn't expected him to make it through the night. But, then he had. His fever had broken by morning and he was awake by the early afternoon. From the moment their eyes met, his terrified and still a little pain filled and hers exhausted and more than a little confused, something clicked. It was the same something Santana had felt when she first saw Brittany and the very same thing Mike had felt when he had first locked eyes with Kurt. Something in them called for each other. When he got rough with her she got rough right back, not hesitating to slap him when he was being difficult. When she needed to sleep and was too stubborn to admit it, he had pulled her into the bed with him and held her to his chest until she had relaxed into slumber. She had calmed him when he realized that he couldn't shift. He had held her when she came to the realization that she loved him when she'd sworn, for her own reasons, never to do so. He'd spoken more with her than he had ever spoken with anyone, about anything that came to his mind and especially about the pack that he loved and needed to protect, and she'd laughed more with him than she ever had in her life.

At the end of their third day together, just after they'd admitted their love for each other out loud, they had tumbled into bed and for the first time Puck knew what it was like to care for someone he was making love to more than he cared for himself. When they awoke the next morning, wrapped around each other like they couldn't be without one another, he'd noticed a subtle change in Quinn's scent. It had taken him nearly five minutes of sniffing her before he realized that the change in her scent meant that they had created life. Two minutes later he'd realized he could shift again. It had terrified him because for the first time in over ten years he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted Quinn, needed her, but he also needed to be a wolf. He needed to be able to run with his pack. He loved them. They were his responsibility and his family.

It was Quinn who had come up with the plan when he'd finally told her what was on his mind later that day. She'd been amazingly accepting about the fact that he was a werewolf and he had been so happy that he hadn't questioned and just listened to her plan. She would stay in Lima only long enough for her to put in her notice at work and tell her friends and family that she would be moving. She'd explained to him that her best friend lived in a cabin in the mountains, far away from everything. She would go to Kurt's cabin and find work in the small town he lived outside of. Puck would lead the pack there and then they would all find a way to be together, Puck's pack and his mate. Puck had kissed her one last time and whispered that he would be with her again before the baby was born and she'd tried not to cry as he'd shifted and run away from her, knowing it would be months before they saw each other again.. It would take wolves a lot longer to get there than it would take her, after all.

"As long as you come back to me, Noah," She'd whispered to no one, "I can wait as long as you need."

The past nine months had found her moving into town only to find that the town was in need of doctor, their own having just retired and moved to Florida. Her original plan of staying with Kurt for a while hadn't been needed as, five days into her move, she had been handed the keys to the clinic with the good sized apartment over it. She'd waited impatiently every day as her body changed, wanting Puck by her side to feel their child grow, but he hadn't come. It had taken them even longer to get there than Puck had anticipated. They tended to stay away from towns so close to the woods because that often meant that the residents had guns and some serious chips on their shoulders about wolves and he hadn't even known that the very town they were avoiding was the one they were searching for.

When Quinn had come to Kurt's cabin that night to look after Mike Puck had thought he might die from how hard his heart was pounding. She had made her exit from the small cabin just after the sun rose and he'd been waiting at the edge of the clearing in nothing but sky and a smile. When she'd seen him she had nearly fainted. She had almost convinced herself that he'd been a dream. But, when they fell into each others arms it had felt like almost no time had passed. She'd stroked his Mohawk and cried when he fell to his knees and kissed her swelling belly gently, whispering to his little girl that they wouldn't be apart again. They had been planning on telling Mike soon, they explained at that point, but at first they'd been worried about his health and then they had wanted him to have time with Kurt because they had recognized the bond just as Mike had. Mike had looked at Kurt and Kurt had smiled at him, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Santana had finished the story by growling, "When Puck introduced her to us I was ready to kill him! Keeping a secret like that from us this whole time! Keeping our Alpha female from us like that!" She'd smacked him upside the head for good measure and smiled sweetly at Quinn. Wolf females were always very sweet around laboring women. Quinn had smiled back and grasped her offered hand. Already she had fallen into a routine with the pack and it felt good to love them like family. It was because the pack recognized her as Alpha that Mike had recognized her even when he didn't know exactly who she was.

Beth's birth couldn't have gone any better than it had, but without drugs it had been very taxing on Quinn and it was good to see that Puck was lulling her into sleep now as Mike turned to Kurt and looked down at the baby in his arms.

"She's really something," He agreed quietly, coming up behind Kurt and setting one hand to his hip as his chin came to rest on Kurt's shoulder. His other hand drifted up without him thinking about it so that he could run a finger over the baby's sweet cheeks, "I wonder if she'll shift or not when she gets older."

"Probably," Kurt murmured, "She's the daughter of an Alpha." The thoughtful look he'd gotten off and on as Quinn labored was back on his face and Mike could see it in the window reflection.

"What's on your mind?" He asked quietly, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.

"I…"

"Okay, boys," Santana appeared at their side with Brittany. Kurt handed Beth over to the blonde with little fuss after giving her one last kiss, "Mommy needs her rest and Alpha needs time to bond with his pup. Britt and I are going to take off for the night and we think you should, too. All meet here for breakfast?"

"Sure," Mike shrugged amiably, "Kurt and I'll bring something over."

He wondered if he had overstepped a boundary line, making a decision for them as a couple, but Kurt was just nodding and smiling up at him. Mike pressed a kiss to the juncture between Kurt's neck and shoulder and couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt shuddered and relaxed in his arms. His body knew, Mike realized, what Mike's was trying to say and Mike couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, if Kurt had some wolf in him somewhere. He didn't shift. Mike would have smelled that right away, but when he tilted his head back to allow Mike his throat, when he automatically showed a deference to Puck and Quinn even if he never fully submitted (But, why would he?) it almost seemed as if…Mike promised himself that he would ask later, after. When Santana smirked at him and Brittany gave him a thumbs up after handing the baby to Puck he knew that they understood.

"Bring him in," Puck said lowly when Mike went to say goodnight to him. He never took his eyes off of his infant daughter, but Mike could hear the approval in his voice, "He's a strong addition and the one you want so make it official."

"Yes, Alpha," Mike smiled and ran a hand gently over Beth's downy head one last time.

"I love you, Doctor Quinn," Kurt kissed his best friend gently. She was nearly asleep, but she smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"I love you, too, Lady Face. Kurt…" She looked up at Puck and Mike, both looking down at Beth, "Are we happy?"

When they were children their parents had always said that Kurt couldn't be happy unless Quinn was and the same went for her. Even when they'd drifted, just seeing an unhappy look on the other's face in the hall could put them into a funk for days. When they had come back together the sensation had been stronger than ever, so when Sam had happened and Kurt had moved way out in the middle of nowhere to try to heal Quinn hadn't been truly happy for years. But now…Kurt looked up at the same thing Quinn was looking at and smiled. He looked back down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Quinn. We are."

She sighed and smiled, "Good."

He set his forehead to hers, "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: This is entirely too fast and way too much information, but I promised myself this story would only have five chapters. So here it is. If there's any interest at all I might do a sequel slowing it all down. Please review if you have time! Thank you and happy reading, T.H.**

"Kurt," Mike finally spoke as they entered the cabin. They had been silent on the car ride back to the cabin that was rapidly feeling like home. Mike hoped it would become so. The silence hadn't been uncomfortable, but rather very comfortable indeed while they both thought about how beautiful Beth was, how healthy she had looked, how much of a trooper Quinn had been, and just how obvious Puck's love for both of them was. They'd held hands when Kurt hadn't needed both for driving and he'd looked so tired that Mike had almost offered to drive for him so that he could get a little sleep. Mike didn't intend to let him sleep at all when they got home, after all, and he'd been learning to drive himself when he'd shifted for the first time. But, then they had pulled into the trees and Mike was so claustrophobic in the car anyway and had to look down at his hands to keep from drawing in his breath and wincing every time they seemed to get too close to the tree that that idea was shot. But, Kurt didn't seem sleepy now. In fact, he seemed nervous as hell as he fluttered around the room, putting their jackets away, putting the kettle on, and starting a fire. Mike smiled and knelt next to him, taking the long match he was trying to light from his shaking hand.

"Kurt," He said again and smiled, opening his arms. Kurt threw himself into them with a startled laugh, knocking Mike onto his butt. Mike wrapped him tightly and rocked slightly, letting Kurt curl in his lap.

"I know what's going to happen tonight, Mike. I want it to happen. I want to be yours forever. I'm just a little nervous. It's been a long time for me and, no matter how much I love you, forever is a long commitment to make."

"How do you know it's forever?" Mike asked, kissing Kurt's temple gently.

"Wolves only take one mate in a lifetime," Kurt looked up at him, smiling, knowing what Mike was doing.

"You've known this entire time," Mike said quietly, "How?"

"My mother," Kurt laid his head against Mike's shoulder, "My biological mother, not my stepmom. She was a wolf. She left her pack to be with my father. She loved me and my father with all her heart until the day she died, but she was never completely happy. We could tell. She needed a pack. I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want you to have to choose. Your pack is…different."

"That we are," Mike smiled into Kurt's hair, "You've never shifted?"

"No. But, from what I gather from comparing what I can smell and hear to what others say they can hear and smell my senses are heightened. And I recognize other wolves the moment I see them. The day I took that picture…the one in my studio…I knew that you would find your way back to me. I was so scared that night when I opened the door and there you were, bleeding. I was afraid you'd go before we even had a chance to know what it was we could have had."

Kurt pushed his face into Mike's neck and Mike felt a single hot tear slip under his collar.

"I'm right here, Kurt. Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?"

"What?" Kurt's voice was quiet and subdued, but his eyes were smiling as he looked up at Mike again. They were shining with his unshed tears. His eyes fluttered closed just as Mike leaned into kiss them and he sighed happily. Mike pulled back and kissed his lips gently, chastely.

"I thought you were an angel. It's what I've been calling you in my head since that night. My Angel."

"I love it," Kurt said, opening his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mike leaned down to kiss Kurt again and stopped just a breath from Kurt's mouth, knowing that if they started he wouldn't be able to stop. And he wanted Kurt to be the one to say that it was alright. He knew he wanted Kurt for the rest of his natural life, but he needed Kurt to want it too. He wouldn't trap Kurt into anything. Kurt set a hand to Mike's cheek, cupping his face. Mike turned his head slightly to place a kiss to Kurt's palm, then turned back, his lips parted slightly so that his breath mingled with Kurt's.

Kurt closed his eyes, breathed, "Yes," and pressed his lips to Mike's. Mike groaned into the kiss and ran his tongue over Kurt's slightly parted lips gently, asking him to open. Kurt wrapped his arms around Mike's waist with a small, desperate little sound from the back of his throat and opened to Mike automatically, sweetly. A growl came up from Mike's throat without his consent as his tongue mingled with Kurt's and he drank Kurt's essence in. It was a heady, dizzy feeling to be kissing Kurt so deeply, knowing that by the end of the night there would never be a possibility of them being apart again. The hand Kurt had set to his cheek fluttered down to Mike's chest and fisted in his sweater. Mike pulled back from the kiss for a breath Kurt whined from the back of his throat. Mike answered with another growl from his chest and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's neck, just below his jaw. Kurt leaned back and moaned quietly when Mike pulled back.

"On the bed or in front of the fire, Angel?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Kurt tapped a single finger to his lips, "As romantic as making love in front of the fire would be, and we'll have to do it one day when we've prepared properly, the bed will probably be much more comfortable."

"Good point." Mike rose to his feet swiftly, making Kurt feel very small and dainty as he was carried to the bed across the room. It felt very romantic to be carried the way Mike was carrying him. Everything about this was feeling romantic and perfect and Kurt knew in that instant that everything that had happened to him in his life had led him here. He was meant to be with Mike. And he was so glad.

"Let me take care of you, Angel," Mike said.

"Please," Kurt answered.

Mike took a moment to remove his shoes, socks, and shirt, leaving him in only his jeans, and knelt in front of Kurt to untie his boots. Kurt bit his lip to keep from giggling as Mike removed his boots and socks, and pressed a kiss to the red marks left by his socks. Mike looked up at him, whispered that it was okay for Kurt to laugh, that he never wanted Kurt to hold back anything he was feeling, and laughed with him when Kurt placed a hand to his mouth and giggled behind it. His cheeks flushed prettily as Mike continued to look up at him and Mike surged up to press a kiss to his lips again. Kurt fell back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Mike and taking him with him as the kiss deepened again. He could feel Mike hard against his thigh through the fabric of both of their jeans and moaned at the feeling as he snapped his hips up to rub against Mike in return. It had been so long and Mike felt so good. He put his hands down and tried to grab his shirt to pull it off.

"I told you to let me take care of you, Angel," Mike ran a finger over the bridge of Kurt's nose, then leaned down to kiss it.

"So you did," Kurt smiled. He put his arms over his head and smiled. Mike smiled back and lifted Kurt's shirt gently, kissing skin as it appeared, making Kurt moan as the mood went from playful to hot once again. Mike dipped his tongue into Kurt's navel and made note of the strangled groan, cataloguing it with the little gasps that he got from nipping at Kurt's nipples and then bathing them in his saliva. He finally pulled Kurt's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Kurt narrowed his eyes. Mike grinned.

"It'll be fine, Kurt. I'll wash and press it tomorrow if you want." Kurt laughed, tugging at Mike's jeans.

"Patience," Mike said, but it ended on a moan when Kurt cupped him through the rough fabric and rubbed.

"Save patience for some other time," Kurt wrapped his hand around Mike's neck and pulled him down, "Make me yours now." Mike wanted to say something, but it came out as a half-moan, half growl as Kurt unzipped his jeans and pulled him out. His angel was sneaky, Mike realized, as Kurt lifted his hips and their arousals brushed. He had no idea when Kurt had gotten his own pants open.

Mike pressed his hips down to Kurt's and began to angle his hips gently so that the friction was at its best for both of them. Kurt moaned and brought his legs up to grip Mike's hips, matching Mike's small thrusts with upward thrusts of his own. His lips sought out Mike's neck and suckled gently, not hard enough to really leave a mark –that was Mike's job on his neck- but hard enough to know that it was something Mike was loving. The low growl that started in his throat became a moan and the jerks of his hips became more desperate. He tore himself away from Kurt suddenly and wriggled down Kurt's body, tearing the absurdly tight jeans from Kurt's legs as he want.

"Lube?"

Kurt reached for the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer so that he could grab the lube he had bought the day before when they were in town. It felt like so long ago, so much had happened. He pressed it into Mike's waiting hand and closed his eyes.

"How long has it been, Kurt?" Mike asked quietly.

"Six years," Kurt answered in a whisper.

"You'll tell me if something hurts?"

"Yes. Please, Mike."

"Angel." Mike pressed a kiss to Kurt's hip, then to the tip of his arousal. Kurt released his breath in a quiet sigh as Mike took him in his mouth, sucking gently even as he coated his fingers with the lube Kurt had given him. Kurt moaned and put a hand to Mike's head, barely tensing as the first finger went in. He was tight, Mike thought, so tight. He moaned around Kurt it his mouth and pressed another finger in. This time Kurt did tense, and let out his breath in a small hiss. Mike continued to work him gently with both his mouth and his fingers until he found the place within Kurt that made him cry out sharply and then fully relax around Mike's fingers. Mike added a third, wanting to do as much as he could to make sure that Kurt wouldn't feel discomfort when he finally took him. Kurt moaned and Mike knew it was time. He was so hard just with the thought of being inside Kurt. He slicked himself with the remaining lube on his hand and sat up, releasing Kurt from his mouth gently. Kurt looked up at him, gnawing his lower lip a little.

"Hands and knees?" He asked.

"For mating," Mike agreed.

Kurt tried to smile, but it looked so nervous. Mike kissed him tenderly, "Are you sure you want this, Angel?"

"Yes!" Kurt answered so emphatically that Mike was no longer worried. It wasn't being with, mating with, Mike that Kurt was worried about. It was just the sex. Mike could deal with that. He kissed Kurt's neck and chest until the smaller man had relaxed again, then put his hands on his hips, helping him to roll over, then pulling him to his hands and knees. He stroked Kurt's back gently as he used his other hand to line himself up.

"Push against me, Angel," Mike whispered.

"I remember that much," Kurt laughed breathily, then drew in his breath sharply when Mike began to push into his body. When Mike was fully seated, his arms shaking a little on Kurt's hips, he paused, leaning over to press a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed against Kurt's skin.

"Just give me a minute," Kurt's voice was hoarse. Mike was more than happy to accommodate him. Kurt's body wass like a furnace and a glove all at once. Mike had never known anything like it. If he started to move then he would have barely lasted a dozen strokes. He concentrated on getting himself back under control while he whispered words of comfort and love against Kurt's neck and upper back.

"A…Alright…" Kurt said after a moment. Mike straightened and wrapped one hand around Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. The other he gripped Kurt's hip with. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in, hissing himself at the sensation. Kurt's head had fallen forward and Mike moved the hand that was on his shoulder to massage Kurt's neck and into his hair gently.

"Angel?" He asked after a moment of Kurt simply shaking and breathing hard.

"Mike," Kurt's voice was strained, but it had taken on a different tone. He turned and lifted his head and Mike could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'll pull out," Mike said.

"No!" Kurt reached behind himself to hold Mike in, "It feels so good. I had forgotten." He moved his arm and cupped the back of Mike's neck to drag him down into a deep kiss. They were both panting when the kiss broke, "Please."

Mike began to thrust in earnest, like his body had been demanding he do and shut his eyes against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. Kurt was making little noises now with every thrust, sweet little moans and gasps that surrounded Mike and made him feel powerful and strong. He leaned over Kurt's arched back and began to mouth at the juncture between his throat and shoulder. Marking was something that was unique to werewolves, but he figured that Kurt was expecting it. He knew he'd been right when Kurt angled his head to allow him more access.

"Mike!" Kurt panted, "Mike…I'm not…I can't…"

"Angel," Mike growled from the back of his throat, reaching under both of them to stroke Kurt's weeping arousal in time with his sharp thrusts, "Mine!"

"Always!" Kurt agreed. He cried out and pulsed in Mike's hand, hot and wet, as Mike bit down and broke the tender skin under his teeth. At the taste of his mate's blood in his mouth he released his seed into Kurt's body.

They stayed frozen that way for a long moment until Kurt's arms finally gave and they both went crashing to the bed. Mike rolled, gently pulling out of Kurt's body, then pulled his exhausted mate on top of him.

"We'll be able to do that all of our lives?" Kurt asked.

"All of our lives," Mike assured him, "Every day if you want."

"Mmm," Kurt hummed from the back of his throat, then smiled up at Mike, "I could probably be convinced."

They laid in the silence until Mike finally spoke again, "Angel, I don't want to hurt you, but I've wanted to ask…why are you even here? I've seen your work. You should be somewhere where you can have a studio and shows and parties and…And you have so many people in this town who love you. You're not the hermit type. Why do you live all the way out here all alone?"

"Mike…I…"

"No secrets, Kurt," Mike said gently, "We're mated now."

Kurt nodded and laid his head back down on Mike's chest. It took him nearly a minute, but he was finally able to speak, "I was in love once before. His name was Sam. We met our senior year of high school. We were together for nearly three years. He was a good man."

"Anyone who could capture your heart would have to be," Mike agreed, kissing Kurt's hair.

"At the end of our sophomore year of college we were walking home from a show. We were laughing, happy, holding hands. A group of drunk rednecks took exception to two happy 'fags.' They beat us with fists and feet. Held Sam down while they forced me to…They didn't penetrate me but, they made me…my mouth…"

Mike growled from the back of his throat. He wanted anyone who dared to touch his mate dead. Puck would agree.

"Don't worry," Kurt leaned up and framed Mike's face with his hands, "My father's lawyers saw to it. They're never going to hurt anyone ever again. Please. For me you have to let that be enough. I tried to forget it, but that didn't happen. I still had nightmares about it nearly every night. Since you've come into my life, I still have the nightmares but when I wake up in the middle of the night and you're holding me I know that I'm safe and I can sleep again. I haven't felt safe in so long, Mike. Please don't leave me to get revenge on people who can't hurt me or anyone else anymore."

"I don't like it, Kurt," Mike growled, "The wolf in me wants to kill whoever hurt you."

"But you won't?"

"No, I won't."

"Why?"

"You're my mate and you asked me not to."

"It's that simple?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's that simple." Mike leaned forward to kiss him, to give him courage. He knew the next part would be the hardest, "What happened to Sam?"

"The police said that when I passed out they went after Sam. One of them had a knife. I was unconscious for nearly a week, but my dad told me Sam made it nearly three days on life support. The damage was simply too great." He trailed off in silent tears. Mike held him closer, almost regretting his decision to ask, but it had been a shadow over them and the one topic they hadn't yet discussed. He understood Kurt now and loved him all the more for his past.

"We'll honor him," Mike said quietly, "I hope you know that."

"What?" Kurt finally asked.

"Sam. We'll all honor him as a fallen member of the pack. As soon as I tell the others. He'll never be forgotten, Kurt. And you'll never be alone. You're mated now. And you're pack."

Kurt sighed, "I always dreamed of being part of pack, after my mother would tell me how it felt."

"Everything we've ever done…your relationship with Sam and his death…my parents nearly killing me when they found out I was a wolf and Puck finding me…"

"Oh please," Kurt turned a bitch face on him and Mike grinned, "If you say it was fate, Mike, I'm going to make you take back your mating mark." Mike grinned and rolled them over so that he was on top of Kurt, glad to see him smiling again. This was supposed to be a happy night, after all. They were mated! And that in itself was a joy Mike had never expected to experience. There would still be nightmares and bad days when Kurt had to cry when he thought of Sam, but it would be okay now because neither of them would ever be alone again. Kurt smiled up at him when Mike leaned down to kiss the last of his tears from his cheeks.

"I was thinking earlier…" Kurt said after a time when Mike had rolled onto his side and was spooning him close, "We should rebuild here."

"Rebuild?" Mike asked, "Why?"

"Well, we could have a big building with enough bedrooms for Puck and Quinn and one for Santana and Brittany, one for little Beth, and one for you and me. The pack could make a home base here and Quinn could still work at the clinic in town. Even if things were to build up around us, which I doubt, we're right on the edge of a national forest and you'd all always have a place to run and simply be wolves when you need to be."

"The whole pack under one roof." Mike smiled against the back of Kurt's neck, "Staying in one place. Sharing a bed with you every night. I don't think anything has ever sounded more perfect."

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly, nearly asleep.

"Yes," Mike kissed him one last time and settle in for the night. He could see it in his head. They had been forced to be wolves for so long that they had lost a little bit of their humanity. But, Kurt was giving them the opportunity to be human again, while not having to give up the freedom being wolves brought them. And the mates, Quinn and Kurt, knew them and understood them. No, Mike couldn't think of anything more perfect. He decided he was mated to a genius and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Neither of them could have anticipated what actually came to pass. They were in the process of rebuilding when another human-wolf couple found them. Tina had nearly been killed by her pack when she told them she had mated with a wheelchair bound human. She and Artie had been traveling for months. Puck pulled them into their own hodge-podge pack and they redesigned their large house again.

When Kurt told Burt what was going on he sounded so happy and Burt knew in his heart that he had to be part of his son's happiness. His wife fully supported him and agreed. They moved the next week after Burt signed the garage over to his partner. Burt opened a new garage in town and Carole became Quinn's nurse. They were parents to the whole pack and brought something to their lives that hadn't been there before.

Will and Emma were a wolf couple traveling in search of a pack. After one dinner with Puck's pack they never left.

Matt, unable to speak as a human or make a noise as a wolf from birth, had never had a pack, but he was accepted the moment he ran into them. When Kurt's friend from college, Mercedes, came to visit she and Matt fell in love and mated.

"I speak enough for the both of us," She smiled, when asked about it, before leaning her head against Matt's shoulder and tilting her face up for the kiss he was only too happy to give her.

Sue was a lone wolf who had never thought she needed a pack. None of them were really willing to have her. But, they had so many personalities in their pack that she was surprised to find she fit right in. She sometimes left them for months at a time but –she would never admit it- it was nice to know she always had home to return to.

Finn's wife, Rachel, was heartbroken when she miscarried for the fifth time and Finn brought her to the mountains in hopes of reviving her spirits and their marriage. After weeks of the unconditional love and acceptance of the pack and so many women who knew just how heartbroken she was, she kissed Finn for the first time since the miscarriage and took him back into her bed. She was pregnant again in just a few weeks. They all held their breath, Quinn, Carole and the other females watched her constantly, and Finn and the other males, especially Puck, wouldn't let her lift a finger. It turned out in the end, that her body had been right. Giving birth to Drizzle nearly killed her and she was forever weakened, but she was so happy that none of them could find fault. She was quieter, but she was their heart and none of them could picture the pack without her. When Finn and Rachel had the chance to move back to California they didn't take it. With their addition, the pack was complete.

It was a future that none of them had ever anticipated, but it was perfect. Mike worried for a time that having so many people around would be too much for Kurt, but whenever it was, they simply escaped to Kurt's studio, which was off limits to all but Mike unless given very specific permission by Kurt. Mike wasn't surprised when the passion never faded and if Kurt was sad that they couldn't have children he never said it. Pack children were raised, in great deal, by the pack. They didn't need to have their own to have children. Years later, when they looked out on the complex their once simple cabin had become, at the children and grandchildren playing, at Beth, who was now leading the pack, and her mate Braden, Artie and Tina's son, Mike wrapped Kurt in his arms and whispered:

"Thanks for opening the door that night, Angel."

"It was my pleasure, Mike," Kurt answered, "Always."


End file.
